The Jimmyjanga Chase
The thirteen remaining contestants must race to Yoshi island and sell jimmyjangas to everyone on the island. As the challenge starts, the two teams struggle to sell the jimmyjangas so some campers decide to cheat. The competition gets serious and some campers will do anything to win immunity and move on to the top 12. As one team is about to win, one camper from the opposing team decides to use his magic to make them lose. One team ends up happily winning, however the losing team knows that they've been rigged. At the end of the night, one main antagonist is shockingly sent home for his actions. ' Plot '''Killer Koopas ' The Killer Koopas are seen gathered at the elimination area as Starlow has held a team meeting. However it turns out that this was just a meeting for the Alliance Against Toadette, AAT. Everyone is in it except for Toadette who insults the group by calling them wimps. Later during the challenge everyone leaves Toadette behind to find her own way to get to Yoshi's Island. Kamek arrives with Daisy and Carl who immidiately abandon him, Starlow then refuses to go with Kamek, and they part ways. Petey sleeps leaving Luigi by himself and Toadette is bewildered at Petey's uselessness. Kamek hypnotizes a resident Yoshi, Hoshi, into buying all his jimmyjangas and gets 30 coins, and later arrives with 55. Luigi on the other hand lies outright about the effects of the food to twins, Toshi and Gloshi, and gets 20. When it's time to regroup they only gather 75 coins until Daisy and Carl return from defeating Popple and his minion Baby Mario as they get 2000 coins. Kamek's spell stalls the Screaming Star Sprites long enough for them to escape and win immunity. '''Screaming Star Sprites The episode starts off with Bowser contemplating his moves in the game and the respect Peach is giving him. He dwells on the past briefly but is stopped by a worried Kamek, who appears to Bowser in one of the restroom toilets, to Bowser's disgust. Meanwhile Mario is deadset on eliminating Peach but Boo thinks otherwise and doesn't understand why everyone has turned on Peach so suddenly. During the challenge Peach throws Mimi aside to get to Yoshi's Island and Mimi turns into a boat to sail the team across. At the island, Yoshi is content to do nothing due to being at home and having Birdo eliminated, Mimi rushes people to sell the food while Peach smashes Mario from above. Yoshi encounters Birdo living in a house on the island while selling the jimmyjangas which petrifies him. Bowser robs a bank and gets the majority of the coins which Peach scolds him for. Bowser doesn't care because Peach is noticing him more. As the team is counting their coins Kamek comes and intends to harm Peach for getting too close to Bowser but Mimi takes the spell for Peach incapacitating her, and the team has no way of getting off the island. Kamek then surrounds them with enemies and Yoshi runs away with Mimi, a bob-omb has entered the battlefield and Mario heroically steps in and tells everyone else to escape while they can, while Bowser saves Peach from a horde of spinies. The team, save for Mario, escape the island in time which explodes sending Mario flying through the air. Peach thanks Mimi for her heroism and Mimi states that she didn't want to be stuck with her depressed boyfriends if she died, admitting to have a high tolerance for magical energy. Peach decides a truce is in order and Mimi agrees. However in a following confessional Mimi admits to lying about the truce and stringing Peach's alliance still, and convinces Peach to eliminate Mario for being a threat since Peach had already determined that he was more of a villain than Bowser. Mario's Journey on TDIR Mario had a very outraging season on TDIR. He was always worried about his game strategy and his enemies. In episode 2, he created lies to eliminate Waluigi and he even tried to form an alliance with Yoshi and Peach (FYI they dont like him). Mario took the next step in episode 4 by making chemistry with Goombella, however he did not really like her, he was just playing her to gain her trust. Mario was the biggest threat in TDIR, however he didn't notice that Mimi was the real threat until later. While he was making plans to eliminate his teammates, Mimi was working on him, which he didn't notice at all. Since he was only focused on the game, Peach seemed to not care about him in the end. He played a great game on TDIR, and in then end he didn't notcie that the joke was on him. Mario became the last member of the Screaming Star Sprites to be voted out before the merge. Contestants still in the competition